50 Shades of Dayne
by billious
Summary: The story is about the first Sword of The Morning. It is my idea of his journey to bed with princess Nymeria of Dorne. It also talks about house Dayne's defeat and how they joined forces with Nymeria to end the war against house Yronwoods. This is entirely written from my imagination.


DAVOS

Starfall has been standing here since the dawn of days when the first Dayne found a magical stone on the western part of the Red Mountains on an island in the Torentine. The Daynes had always held the castle until our last king, Vorian Dayne, lost his crown to princess Nymeria. Our house bent the knee to the Martells since then. It was a gloomy night, our titles as kings and lords of the Torentine will no longer be passed on to our descendants. As I walk down through the empty roads where the battle ensued, I can still hear the screams of agony from our men as they had fought bravely against the invaders. "Stay with me", Vorian shouted as their horses started galloping on the way to the first line of our defense. We outnumbered them 3 to 1. I immediately led the second infantry to charge behind Nymeria's forces but to my surprise, a huge number of her men were eagerly waiting for us to fall on their trap. They outnumbered us 10 to 1 and they welcomed us with flaming arrows. "Kill any bastard you will see! We cannot let these cunts take away our home," the charge begun, but every Dayne who rides, the Martells has arrow for them. I commanded my men to go on foot since killing horses were the primary technique being used by them to overthrow us. "Stand strong men. On to the first line," while I unsheathe Dawn, "aye sir". The Martells were too many, I cannot even count the enemies I killed nor how many of my men are still breathing. We continued to fight until I heard a scream from behind: "Davos, I command you to lay down your arms, now". I turned my back and saw my king being held captive by Nymeria's men. As much as I don't want to give up the battle, an order is an order. I told my men to submit to the enemies. The battle was lost, I was not able to protect my king, my house, and my men. Am I really worthy to become the Sword of The Morning?

Birds sang through my ears and the sunlight penetrates my eyes. A new day has come. Yet, it still feels like evening to me. As I walk toward the gate of our castle, I heard horses coming. I drew my sword swiftly to avert any possible attacks. As the horses approach Starfall, I saw only a few men, but a lady rides with them. I recognized her face, her lips whom I want to kiss, her lovely breasts which I think taste like a melon. I could not be wrong, this is Nymeria, the princess. "Welcome to Starfall, my princess. How may I serve?" "Are you ser Davos Dayne, The Sword of The Morning?" "aye, my princess," I kept looking to her face down to her breasts as we speak. "can we come in," asked the princess. "Of course, my princess. You are more than welcome here at Starfall". As I escort them inside, I cannot keep my eyes off of her. It looks like I already have forgotten about our defeat. This feeling is unexplainable, and I can feel my precious weapon waking up from ` long time of hibernation. "have them fed", I told the servants while I slightly gaze into her eyes. "What made you come here, my princess?" "let us eat first, ser, shall we?" I politely nodded and let them finish their meal. "Why don't you join us here, ser Davos?" The moment I heard that question, I felt like she cares about me, but how could that be possible? This princess only knows me as a knight who wields Dawn. "ser?" "Apologies my princess. I'm still not hungry." "Join us here, it's an order". "aye, my princess". I walk towards the corner of the table but she told me to sit beside her. It was so quiet. I can only hear the birds and the utensils exchange songs with the wind. Nymeria finally broke the silence, "this stake tastes so good. Is this your specialty here at Starfall?" She was looking at me and waiting for an answer. "yes, my princess," I said. I can see her eyes examining my face. "You look so shy," she said. "No, my princess, it's just my normal equanimity." "I like it when a guy looks shy," his men laughed. I just smiled while I devoured my food. She stood up and started talking to everyone in the room. "As you all may have known, I just lost my husband in the battle field when we fought against the Yronwoods. Now, it is about time for me to find a new lover. The one who can protect me and my people against the enemies, the one who can stand up when his feet are nothing but ashes, and of course, I want a standing manhood all night long." The crowd burst in to laughter. "silence," she continued. "We've been battling for years now, aren't you tired of this shit? If you want this all to end, come on and let us defeat the Yronwoods! Our goal is to force them into submission," she climbs on the table and drew her sword, "we will make Dorne a strong kingdom under one ruler. Come with me, and we will forever be unbowed, unbent, unbroken. Lastly, I will take ser Davos, the sword of the morning as my husband." Everyone cheered, one of my men shouted "let us now begin the bedding!" Another one answered "but all septons are still praying in the septs." "There's no need for that", Nymeria replied. "The wedding can come after the former kings has been sent to the wall." I was astonished of every word I've heard. I wasn't expecting that she's going to choose me as her lover. Well, what can I do? An order is an order, I would be happy to sheathe my sword to hers every night.

The Yronwoods are no kids to play the sword with, but neither is Nymeria. She is a strong woman, she led his men when his husband perished from the war. Yorick is a good swordsman, but I am the sword of the morning. I will do whatever it takes to make his army surrender.

After a long hour of feasting, I went back to my room. I sat on my bed whilst I clean Dawn. I heard a knock from the door, "Davos? It's Nymeria, may I come in?" I swiftly opened the door and let her in. She looked me in the eyes while she undresses herself. I was not still moving. "Are you not excited to be my husband?" "Of course, I am, my princess." "then what are you waiting for? Take of your clothes." I don't know what to do as her body slowly reveals its beauty to my naked eyes. I am frozen, my hands are cold yet my back is full of sweat. Her breasts are perfect, they are round as a lemon. Her body does not have any evidence of giving birth. I know that she already has children from her previous marriages, but she looks like a maiden to me. She pinched me to my nose and told me once again to take off my clothes. This time, I gladly obeyed her command. I took off my armor and placed it on top of the table. My pants were easily removed because I damaged its button due to excitement. I jumped up to bed whilst she welcomed me with her thighs widely open. I looked her in the eyes then she pulled my head closer to hers. We started kissing passionately. Our tongue is comparable to a sword thirsty for blood. We slightly stopped kissing as we catch our breath. I then turned my attention to her huge breasts. I stared at her for a second, waiting for her approval. She nodded politely and I proceeded with the operation. "I tasted the ladder of heaven", I told myself as I indulge her sweet melon. After a few minutes, she tapped me on my shoulder and pointed down to the bottom. I knew what it meant, a man must know how to touch a girl. But this is not the ordinary girl, this is the princess. I saw a little disappointment on her face upon her noticing that I am too sluggish to move. She then took over the night and told me that she will be the one to do the riding. I lay down to my bed, and all I heard was screams of pleasure and it was a long night.

The next day, I woke up alone in my bed. I felt a bit tired, but I have to prepare for the battle. I bathe quickly, wore my armor, and went to the main hall to perform my duty. "good morrow, my lord," my men greeted me as I sat upon the high chair of Starfall. "Where is the princess", I asked. "She left early my lord. She told us that you were a good fighter but she is a better rider," they replied and everyone laughed. I just smiled and when all of them were done laughing, maester Morillo brought a letter to the table. "my lord, a raven came from the Yronwood king." "what says he?" Maester Morillo then read the letter allowed…

"ser Davos, the sword of the morning, I wrote this letter to inform you that we are already at your doorstep. One mistake and we will attack your castle. The Martells are not here to back you up. Joining their cause will be the end of you and your ancient noble house. Bend a knee, swear filthy to me, and we will finish off the Martells at once. I'll be waiting for you here at the mouth of Torentine, until sunrise or I will destroy you."

Yorick V Yronwood, High King of Dorne

"Thank you for reading it maester Morillo. Send a raven to the princess, tell her that we need reinforcements." "Aye ser". I unsheathe Dawn and stood in front of my men, "gather your armor, sharpen your swords, and prepare for battle!" As we march towards the enemy, I told my men: "They may be the guards, but we are going to show them the way."


End file.
